Shuester's Saloon
by lil-miss-chocolate
Summary: AU. Will Shuester runs a saloon in the Old West. Glee club are the staff, with the exception of Finn Hudson, who is a cowboy who stops by. Slash and Het smut within!


**Response to the following request from Glee Kink Meme:**

**Old West AU. Will Schuester runs the hottest saloon in town; Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana and Kurt are all his "saloon girls". ("A little something for everyone" is the unofficial motto of the place.) Puck works the bar. Artie runs the entertainment. Matt and Mike are the guys that make sure clients don't overstep their bounds. And Finn's a cowboy that comes riding in one night, and decides to stop by.**

**Finn/Kurt, Will/Quinn and Puck/Rachel**

* * *

**Everyone's a few years older, maybe 20ish. This is my first time writing het smut, as well, so feedback is much appreciated. Please note my very limited knowledge of life in the Old West comes from the film Tombstone, and that episode of Red Dwarf that was set there. Apologies for any Briticisms.**

* * *

Finn Hudson walked into The Black Bird, spurs clinking as he pushed through the slatted doors (guarded by a slim but tough looking Asian man). It was widely acknowledged to be the best saloon in the town, and was known to all the locals simply as "Shuester's". It had the hottest girls, the tastiest drink and the best entertainments of anywhere in the state. To be welcome in the back bar, where all the best events took place, you had to be invited by the management. Hudson had recently defended the Faro dealer, Arthur Abrams, from some drunken louts when they'd attempted to storm the place when he was locking up, so he had been invited to go into the back bar any time he pleased. He'd been in the front bar often enough, but he knew what an honour it was to be invited behind, and he was very pleased when the chief madame beckoned him over. Miss Mercedes Jones was a voluptuous black woman, her corset giving her a jaw dropping cleavage. She ushered him straight through the velveteen drapes to the room beyond. A tall burly man, known to most as just Rutherford, stood by the doorway, a strong deterrent to anyone who might want to try to force their way through.

Hudson looked around the room. The noise level was about the same as in the front saloon, but the atmosphere was very different. Gone were the drunken sots bashing each other with whiskey bottles - instead there were slightly more respectable looking cowboys enjoying the pleasures provided by the high quality alcohol, the gaming tables, and the saloon girls (and, Finn noticed, a saloon boy. There really was something for everyone). A bearded man was playing the piano in the corner, and Miss Rachel Berry was singing on the small stage opposite the bar. Noah Puckerman, well known as a ladies' man, was entertaining the clients' female companions at the bar. Will Shuester also stood behind the bar, keeping an eye on the proceedings.

All of the girls looking stunning in their tightly corseted, big bustled gowns; their waists tiny, and their bosoms huge. One, a blonde, who introduced herself as Miss Quinnie, greeted Finn at the doorway.

"Can I get you anything?"

He continued to gaze around the room in awe.

"Sir?"

He heard her this time and looked at her. She was gorgeous - tall, slim, blonde hair, and a beautiful face. Her green gown rustled as she took a step towards him.

"Yes, um, a sarsaparilla please." He wanted to stay sober as long at possible to enjoy this place.

"Coming right up." She smiled at him coquettishly as she turned to walk over to the bar. His eyes lingered on the sole saloon boy. He was dressed in blue jeans, a white shirt and a brown belt slung loosely about his waist. The boy smiled when he caught his eye, and approached as Finn found a seat at an empty table.

* * *

Quinn returned with his drink to find Kurt perched on the edge of the young cowboy's table, chatting happily. Hudson moved to his pocket to find some money, but Quinn interrupted him, placing a hand on his arm as she did so. "You don't pay here. Instructions from the management." She nodded in the direction of Shuester, who smiled over at the young cowboy.

"Gee, thanks."

Kurt spoke up at this point, "You saved Artie from a certain beating. I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't been there. We look after our own, and you're one of us now."

"The guy can't even walk, someone had to stick up for him."

Quinn joined the conversation, "Normally, Mike or Matt would be there as well when he's locking up. I'm not sure why they weren't."

Kurt blushed bright red at this and changed the subject.

Will observed the scene before him. Tonight was much like any other - happy customers, cheerful girls and friendly staff. He'd noticed the young man who'd saved Artie as soon as he'd walked in the door, and had made sure that all the staff knew who he was as well. They were a close-knit team at The Black Bird, and the events of the evening a few nights earlier had shaken them all. He hadn't even had the heart to reprimand Kurt for keeping Mike and Matt otherwise engaged at lock-up time - they'd all felt so guilty as it was.

He watched Quinn and Kurt entertaining the young cowboy, Hudson. He had a soft spot for the blonde girl - she'd been quite belligerent when she'd first got the job, but the friendliness of the rest of staff had soon worn down her resistance, and she was now close friends with all of them. He stood still for a moment, lost in a fantasy. He knew about all of the things his staff got up to in their free time, but had never joined in himself - it wasn't seemly for the management to be involved with the staff. He imagined kissing the beautiful blonde, hands roaming all over, holding her close to him... he was interrupted by a request from Puck about a bar tab. He came to himself and tried to distract himself from the girl currently resting her hand affectionately on the shoulder of the tall youth.

Will knew that Puck was particularly fond of Rachel. He'd pulled him up several times for watching her sing instead of serving the customers. He hoped that they would just get together soon. It would save an awful lot of hassle.

Finn couldn't believe his luck. He had free drinks available, and two stunningly beautiful people were going out of their way to give him a good time (he'd always been fairly liberal minded; he appreciated Kurt's good looks just as much as Quinn's). He decided to try his hand at the Faro tables. He was particularly lucky that night - unsurprising, really, as Artie Abrams was dealing, accompanied by an Asian girl in a blue dress. Finn spent a pleasant evening in the bar, realising that it was well into the small hours of the morning when most of the other customers left. He had no inclination to leave, however, having been conversing quietly in a corner with Kurt for the past hour.

Kurt saw Finn's expression change as he noticed the emptying bar. Kurt placed a hand on his, asking, "Would you like to come upstairs? I'm afraid you won't get much sleep..."

Finn took hold of Kurt's hand. "Lead the way," he replied, grin spreading across his face.

Will watched them go with a smile. Kurt sure got around; he'd had more 'clients' than any of the saloon girls. He looked around the room. Artie and Tina had headed upstairs for some 'alone time' together. Mike and Matt were in charge of locking up, and he that they would not forget again in a hurry. Santana was trying to teach Brittany how to play cards, because the blonde girl had finally got tired of not understanding what was going on. Mercedes had gone to bed, leaving Rachel, Quinn and Puck clearing up the saloon. Puck and Rachel were out front, in the main bar. Will was glad - with any luck, leaving them alone together would get them to admit the fact that they both wanted each other. It also left him alone with Quinn...

* * *

Finn pushed Kurt up against the wall as soon as they were in his room and the door was shut. They kissed frantically, fingers fumbling at buttons as they each tried to remove the other's shirt. Finn gave up in the end, ripping the shirt from the shorter man's body. Kurt gasped, then smiled as this left him the space to finish undoing Finn's own shirt. As they resumed kissing, they tumbled onto the bed, bodies pressed close together, enjoying the closeness. Kurt could feel Finn's erection growing against his. Their hips ground together, trying to create friction. Kurt reached down to undo the front of the cowboy's jeans, unbuttoning them rather more deftly than his shirt. He wrapped his hand around Finn's cock, using the liquid already gathered at the tip as lubrication as he stroked him firmly up and down. This elicited gasps of pleasure from the taller man, who was writhing beneath him.

"Kurt..."

"Mm?" Kurt placed kisses all the way down Finn's torso.

"Stop..."

Kurt stopped moving his hand. "Why?"

"I don't wanna... arrive too soon. And I want to fuck you before that happens."

"Well then." Kurt bent down to kiss him, rolling them over so he was on his back beneath the cowboy. Finn kicked off his jeans, rapidly getting to work on Kurt's. They quickly joined his on the floor as he ran his hands all over the beautiful body in front of him. Just begging to be ravished.

"Finn..."

"I know what to do." He licked his fingers and slipped his hand between the legs spread before him. He inserted a finger into the younger man, which slid in remarkable easily. He added a second, then a third, and watched as Kurt's face reacted to his fingers.

"Oh Finn... fuck me. You've no idea how long I've wanted you. I've seen you sitting in the bar night after night, just wanting you to fuck me. To just throw me down on the bed and take me. Please, I need you in me."

Finn was far too much of a gentleman to refuse him. He pushed into him in one swift stroke, well lubricated by the pre-cum from both of them. It felt wonderful, to be buried to the hilt in the gorgeous boy beneath him. Kurt's head was thrown back, mouth open, moaning, "Oh yes..." he moved his hips, bucking gently against the pressure inside him. "More..."

Finn began to slide in and out, rapidly picking up pace as he felt himself get closer and closer to coming. He could tell he wasn't going to last long, and he wanted Kurt to get off too. He took the younger man's penis in his hand and jerked him off as he ploughed into him. Kurt yelled out at he hit that one spot deep inside him. They came together, Finn deep inside him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Puck and Rachel had been clearing the tables in the front saloon. Puck had removed his smart shirt and wore an apron over his bare chest - the rules of attire after hours were non-existent. As he scrubbed down the tables, he watched her gathering up cups and glasses. Her dark red gown was very low cut - she hadn't bothered to change out of her performance dress. "Such a fucking tease," he mumbled to himself, little realising that her thoughts were along much the same lines. It took a good ten minutes of sneaking glances at each other for their eyes to meet.

"What is it, Noah?"

He stumbled for words. "Um... you just..." he paused, gesticulating. "You look really nice," he finished, lamely.

She smiled and blushed slightly, flattered by his attention. "Thank you." She made a noise as though she was going to continue speaking, but closed her mouth and turned back to the bar, at a loss for what to say. She wanted him, badly, but had no idea how to go about getting what she wanted. Her job as a singer meant she didn't normally have to interact with people. She turned around to find him standing just behind her, making her jump and stumble slightly. He caught her and set her carefully on her feet, his hands remaining on her waist as he looked into her eyes.

"You alright?"

"Fine... Noah, I -"

He interrupted her by placing his lips firmly against hers. After a moment of being frozen in shock, she relaxed into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck as their tongues met. She pulled him with as she stepped back to lean against the bar, his hands desperately trying to undo the fastenings on her dress. He groaned in frustration unable to find a way to get the gown off her. She giggled, and rapidly undid a few clasps at the side. Her entire skirt came away, leaving her standing in just the bodice and stockings. Puck's eyes widened as he realised she had not been wearing any underwear, the usual pantalettes missing.

"Surprised, Noah?"

"Um... a bit."

"What do you think I do when I'm offstage? I need easy access. Just picturing you laying me on the table... listening to you flirting with the other girls, imagining it's me in their place..."

His only response was to pick her up and seat her on the bar, resting her back against a pillar. He trailed his hand up the inside of her leg towards her pussy, thumb passing dangerously close to her most sensitive spot.

"Were you doing this? Were you touching yourself thinking of me?"

"Mm... yes. I had my fingers inside me, but they weren't enough. I need _you_, Noah."

He ducked his head down, and his tongue flicked over her clit.

"Mm... Noah."

He made a growling sound in the back of his throat as worked his way deeper into her. The way she said his name was so damn _sexy_.

Rachel rested her head back on the pillar, hardly able to believe that this gorgeous guy was eating her out so skilfully. And in a public place! She sat up as she realised this.

"Noah! Shuester might come in."

He pulled back briefly to respond, "I think he's a bit busy to worry about us right now. Don't you?" He resumed pleasuring her with his tongue, slipping a finger into her.

Rachel realised she could hear the sounds of sex coming from the other room over her own moans. Puck teased her, bringing her so close and then backing off. She entwined one hand in his hair (as much as she could, anyway). "Please, Noah, just let me come."

He added another finger and hooked them up to hit that special spot inside her. He continued to use his tongue on her as she came, prolonging it as long as possible. As she shuddered to a standstill, he stood up to kiss her. She could still taste herself on him...

* * *

Will Shuester had been counting the final takings for the night when Quinn walked up to him.

"Mr Shuester?"

"Yes, Quinn?"

"You know all the fun we get up to here? I would hate for you to feel left out."

"It's not appropriate, Quinn. I'm the manager, I can't fraternise."

She had smiled as she's stepped closer, "This isn't an 'appropriate' kind of place. How many other saloons have saloon boys? Or Asian staff? This is where people who feel left out come to fit in. And it would never do for the owner to feel left out."

He was so tempted. Her breasts were almost falling out of her dress, her hair a golden cascade down her back, her lips pink and moist. "I shouldn't."

"Don't worry about should or shouldn't." She had stood right in front of him, as close as her gown would let her. She had leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Just ask yourself, 'Do I want to?'"

"God, yes," he had whispered back.

So they had tumbled to the ground in a blur of clothing. She was lying naked on a pile of green silk and lace, and he had covered her body in kisses. As he had come up to her face level, she had hissed, "Please, Will, just fuck me. Why do you think I took this job? I need you in me."

And he had. He had pushed into her, feeling her warmth engulf him as he sheathed himself inside her. Quinn made a noise halfway between a moan and a sigh. "Oh... Will... yes..."

They had moved together, slowly at first, and gradually faster, but still gently. She seemed so delicate beneath him. He kissed her as he moved inside her. He wished he could stay forever, but he felt that familiar sensation as his orgasm began to build. He moved to pull out, but she had taken hold of his waist and pulled him back.

"Come in me, Will, please. Let me feel you..." She had stopped speaking as her own pleasure became too much. He had spilled into her, holding her in his arms as two became one.

* * *

Finn laid next to Kurt in his bed. He glanced over to see Kurt gazing at him. He broke the silence, "I've always wanted to do that, but never let myself because of what other people might say. I never found the courage to accept myself till I met you."

Kurt smiled back at him, "I'm your huckleberry."

* * *

**Yay! I got in Doc H's best line. And even more impressive, I managed to write the three requested pairs, even though I don't ship any of them. Feedback always appreciated. **

**Apologies to those waiting for my next installment of Princess - I've been utterly stuck without a single plot idea for about a week. I am working on the next chapter now, though!**


End file.
